


misunderstanding??

by draco_sass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Both Jensen and Misha are idiots, Bottom Misha Collins, Drunk Misha, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: Jensen thought Misha is tired of him.Misha thought Jensen is tired of him.Misunderstandings lead to hurt and resentments and hot steamy sex of course.





	misunderstanding??

Jensen seethed. What the hell is the older man doing? Today him,Jared and Misha have hit a nearby pub to enjoy some beers..And Misha have been flirting with the strangers in the pub, the whole fucking night since they've got here.Scratch that.The older man have been flirting since the crack of the dawn.Not only with Jared but with Adam and even the whole staffs on set too.Jensen was fine with his lover being touchy feely with Jared,knowing full well that they're only pissing around. But these strangers at the pub? 

He seethed more.Misha had been avoiding him since the start of this season too.They're still together together but,the older man seem to be pulling away.Must have been tired with him already probably. I mean who would not? He's not a people person like Misha.He does not travel around for adventures or have funs like Misha.He's not a fun person to be around.He know that himself.He's too awkward and sometimes socially inept too.He's an introvert.Kinda.He's still surprised, Misha have even chosen to be with him for this long.

Jensen gulped the glass of whisky in his hand in one go.He'd already forgo beers for whisky,hour ago.Getting drunk while he have shooting tomorrow is dumb,but atleast he won't have to go to sleep tonight,thinking about Misha being tired of him already.Damn! He's too insecure.

He watch the older man,laughing and joking with a random stranger only inches apart.The stranger,a dude,was looking at Misha with clear lust in his eyes.Who would not? Misha is probably the hottest man in the room tonight. With his skinny black dress pants and blue button down shirt,accompany by his mused up sex hair.He's practically looking like a fresh outta the oven pie to be eaten and enjoy slowly.Jensen adjusted his lower region,feeling it harden just by that thought about Misha.But who the fuck care.The older man have been avoiding him for weeks and chosen to be buddy buddy with some strangers instead.Jensen gulped another shot of whisky, turning away to face another direction.He don't want to admit it.But seeing Misha with another man,being close like that,always hurt like a bitch.

"Hey man you okay? You and Misha I mean? You've been glaring at his direction all night man.Everything okay between you two?"

Jared said. Putting a friendly supporting hand on his shoulder and eyeing him worriedly.Jensen sighed.

"Dunno man.We're okay.I mean we're still together and shit but Misha been avoiding me.Feels like he's kinda pulling away. Maybe guy want to finally called it over"

Jensen said a bit angry now.He gulped another shot of whisky,and put the glass back down hard with a loud thud.The bastard does not have to act like an asshole, if he want to call the thing they have between them over.Why not just say it to him directly instead of torturing him like this. Asshole was already flirting with other people while he's in the same room.Jensen really want punch Misha right now.

"Maybe you're just over thinking about it man.Everything seem normal to me.Between you two I mean"

Jared said shrugging and turning away to order another glass of beer for himself.

Jensen thought about what Jared have just said.Maybe Jared is right.Maybe he's just over thinking about it all.I mean Misha's a damn straightforward and direct guy.There's no way he would dance around Jensen like this for weeks if he really did want to break up with him.Jensen felt relief washed over him at these thoughts.He won't admit it to the older man,but he really do love Misha more than he can admit.Jensen would be lost without Misha.The blue eyed man is like a second home for him,to come to,when he's away from Danneel and the kids.Jensen won't admit it or ever show it but he'll be really broken if Misha really did decide to break up with him.

"You just gotta talk to him man.I'm sure its just a misunderstanding. Happen with me and Gen all the time too.Just go talk to him and clear things up you know"

Jared said already turning back toward him and startling him out of his dark anxious thoughts.

Jared is right.He just need to talk things out with Misha instead of over thinking shits by himself and making everything worse.He stood up determined. He'll clear all this shits up with Misha and probably got to spend much alone needed time with his lover tonight.He had really missed the older man and his company.

"Thanks man.I don't know what I'm gonna do without you.I'm so bad at this relationship and feelings crap"

He thanked Jared genuinely. Seriously,he's so thankful he got a chance to met Jared.The tall man have help him more times than he can count.Jared is practically a brother and a best friend to him now and Jensen is damn grateful for that.

"Its all right man.Now go get your angel before he got drunk and made a fool of himself.Like always"

Jared said with a booming laugh.And Jensen could not stop himself from laughing too.Because what Jared have just said about Misha is true.Sober Misha is already a weird crazy alien from another planet but a drunk Misha is entirely another different story.Jensen put a friendly hand on Jared's shoulder in gratefulness and then walk off toward the other side of the pub to fetch his crazy lover.

Jensen pushed through the throngs of people searching for Misha and then his blood boiled the instant he caught sight of him.There 5 feet away from him,Misha and the same dude from before was dancing along with the throngs of drunk people.Misha seemed drunk but the dude seemed sober enough to know what he's doing.And Jensen know what the bastard was doing.Taking advantages of his drunk lover.The bastard's hand was on Misha's waist,and creeping lower by the seconds.And fucking Misha? The idiot is too drunk to even comprehend the fact that he's being molest.Jensen knew that's there's no way Misha if sober,would have let the bastard touch him like that.His lover might be a world class flirt but he's not a damn cheap one night stand.Misha have more respect than that.

Jensen pushed even harder through the throng of drunk people,intent to quickly get to Misha and punch the light out off the horny bastard taking advantages of his lover.Said bastard was now using his other hand to hold Misha firmly by the neck ready to kiss his idiot drunk lover.Jensen run,no longer caring about his rep and tug Misha harshly to him,the moment the older man was in grabbing distance.And then,punched the horny bastard right in the nose.The man fell to the ground holding his bleeding nose with both hands,while the people around them continued to dance like nothing have happened. Brawls always happened in pubs like this so it probably was not a big deal.Luckily for the the horny bastard ,he just decided to glare at him and then walk away hastily toward the exit.Probably knowing full well that he'll cause more troubles for himself for molesting someone who is too drunk to know that they're being molested..

Jensen really did want to follow the bastard out and beat the crap out of him,but his drunk lover beside him need someone to take his drunk ass back to the trailer.

Jensen turned toward Misha,who was too drunk to comprehend what had just happen and glare.The older man smile at him brightly and drunkenly tried to hug him but Jensen was too angry to put up with his lover shits anymore.He grab Misha's wrist by one hand and then drag the man toward the exit harshly.He didn't stop until he'd reach a dark,dingy alleyway and then pushed Misha against a dirty wall.The older man hit the wall with a thud and then look at him with both shock and surprise. Drunk haze already half gone under the unexpected harsh treatments.

"Jensen..what."

Misha tried,looking at him with confused eyes,while trying to right himself against the dirty wall.Shirt already askewed,throat and chest peeking out from the unbutton parts. His pants was riding low between his waist,showing off those delicious looking hips whenever the older man move his hands.Jensen seethed more.So the horny bastard have touch Misha in those places too.Anger and intense jealousy was burning him through.It had taken all his will not to punch some sense into Misha too right now.No.He love the man too much to raise his hands at him.But he need to teach his lover a lesson.

Jensen move in quick steps and trapped Misha against the wall, with both hands at both sides of the other man's head,staring at his problematic lover angrily.

"What's was that back there Mish? Dancing with another man like that? You know, he's been molesting your drunk ass.You're too freaking damn lucky I was there,or .."

Jensen stop abruptly. He can't finished the last sentence. Fuck! Just thinking about it made his stomach sick.Not to mentioned the burning rage.Jensen was sure the bastard at the pub would have taken,really taken Misha if he was not there to save his drunk lover.Fuck!.Jensen turned toward Misha,all anger for his lover drained out and replaced by feeling of extreme protectiveness.

"So what?"

Misha,mumbled,startling him from his dark thoughts.

"Huh"

He questioned dumbly.Too lost in his own thoughts to comprehend what the older man have just said.

"I said so what.Don't act like you give a fuck,with how you've been avoiding me all these weeks.Probably have already broken up with me too,but Is too damn coward to tell it to my face"

Misha said angrily.Drunken glazed eyes already gone and was now replaced by fire and anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Is your ass still drunk?"

Jensen spat in anger too.The asshole had been the one who avoid him while flirting with others but still have the nerves to accuse him.

"You bastard!"

Misha spat and angrily push him from himself.Jensen stumbled in surprise. His lover look so angry,Jensen have never seen Misha like this before.

"Fuck you asshole.If you are tired of me just say so.But stop leading me on and torturing me by treating me like nothing coz you're a damn coward.At least have the balls to tell me,that you don't want to be with me anymore"

Misha continued to rant,looking angry and sad at the same time.

What the hell is Misha talking about?Tired of him? Where the hell did his crazy lover get such ideas from.To be honest he'd only avoid Misha coz the other man have been avoiding him too..And then it finally dawn on him

Oh shit!

Misha was still pushing at him while ranting about him being a coward,bastard and other creative names only Misha can come up with.Jensen tried to make the other man listen.Seriously it had only been misunderstandings between them.And both of them being too stubborn to talk about it with each others,have create more bigger misunderstanding, which lead to the moment they're in right now.

Jensen tried further, to make the older man listen,but his lover seem so livid with anger and hurt and would not shut up.And Jensen does not seem to have another choice to make his lover shut up and listen.So he had grab Misha by the collar of shirt and kissed him forcefully,pushing the other man back against the wall.Misha struggled against him,trying to push him off.But Jensen have more strength when it come to hand to hand combat.He kissed Misha passionately now,trying to make the other man understand.And it worked.Misha have finally stop struggling and was kissing him back now,clutching at his jacket firmly.

"Jensen?"

Misha pull away from the kiss,turning questioning look at him

"I love you Mish.What you said about me being tired of you is not true.I've been dragging myself against the wall all these weeks, thinking that you don't wanna be with me anymore.But its just a misunderstanding.Just a freaking misunderstanding between us"

Jensen rant, trying to make his lover understand. And it seem he did.Misha had look at him first in confusion and then in surprise and then in understanding.

"Fuck! We both are idiots"

Misha said,looking offended for being so called idiots.And Jensen could not help laughing at that.He hug Misha tightly, really glad they've clear the air between them.Seriously he had really miss the other man.

"I miss you babe.Damn! Its hard not to be with you like this "

He confessed. Damn he's too happy to have Misha back, to really care about being a sap right now.

"I miss you too Jen"

Misha said,hugging him back tightly.Jensen released him a moment later only to claimed the other man mouth in a deep slow kiss.

Misha moan,when he take the kiss further by using his tongue too.It always drive Misha crazy.Then he let go of the delicious lips abruptly to suck at Misha neck,and skins,peeking tantalizingly from under his unbutton shirt.It drive Misha even more crazy.His lover had always been sensitive. And Jensen does not feel ashamed using the fact,for his advantages.

"Jensen..stop.We're in public"

Misha protested half heartedly.Which is of no used by now.Jensen is far too gone to care about people seeing him claiming Misha right in front of their eyes.Misha is too damn hot.He continued to kiss Misha's exposed skins,until he reach Misha's lower region ,which is sporting an obvious hard on now.Jensen kiss Misha crotch making the man bucked up and gapsed in pleasure.

"Nggnn..Jensen..no..stop"

Misha continued to protest half heartedly,with his head thrown back against the dirty wall and Jensen paid him no mind.He kneel down to unbuckled Misha's belt and pull his slacks to his thighs.He kissed and sucked at the delicious looking hipbones first,purposely leaving marks on them.He really want to mark Misha with his mouth and tongue from head to toe.He kiss further down until he reach Misha's cock and then suck hard through the man's boxers.

Misha gapsed and moan loudly while writhing against the wall, his hands suddenly clutching at Jensen's short hair painfully.Jensen continued to suck him through his boxer,getting a hard on himself from the sexy moans falling out off Misha's mouth.Fuck! He can't wait any longer.

He grab Misha by the hips and turn him around abruptly,and then tug his boxers down to his thighs making his lover gasped in surprise.

"Jen? What..Ahh!"

Misha didn't have time to further question his intention,but can only gapsed in surprise when Jensen suddenly pushed half of his tongue inside his ass with an animalistic growl.

"Ahh..ah..No Jen..stop.Ahh.."

Jensen continued to eat Misha up.He flicked his tongue inside Misha tight,hot hole,feeling his cock harden even more.Damn he can't wait anymore.He tongue fuck Misha one last time,before spitting a huge glob of his spit on Misha's crack and use his finger to wet Misha's hole with his spit.

He stood up abruptly,making his cock throbbed when he hurriedly unzipped his pants.He took out his cock and use a glob of his own spit to lube it up.He then grabbed Misha by the hips,and lined his cock up with the slick looking hole rubbing his cock in Misha's crack to slicked it up more.Damn it look so hot.

"Damn babe you look so hot like this.Can't wait to fuck you, bend against a dirty alley like this"

"Jensen..Ahh,stop teasing..Ohh!"

Misha gapsed loudly,feeling Jensen's cock suddenly slide inside him in one push.His eyes watered in both pleasure and pain.

"Sorry babe.I can't hold back myself anymore"

Jensen gritted his teeth under the sudden onslaught of pleasure.Damn Misha feel so tight.He move his hips in shallows thrusts and then set a quick hard rhythms a moment later.Fuck he really can't control himself anymore.He keep fucking Misha with abandon, hearing his lover moans and pants while his inside clench his cock deliciously.

"Ahh Jen! There.. Right.there!"

"Fuck babe you're so tight.You're squeezing my cock hard.Oh shit!"

Jensen cursed when Misha's hole clenched around him even more tightly.Damn at this rate,he won't last long.

Jensen pushed Misha flat against the wall,and hug the man flushed against himself.Only moving his hips to thrust into Misha's tight,clenching hole.He kissed Misha jaws,neck,and shoulders,driving the other man even more crazy.

Misha was now pushing his ass against his cock too,moaning loudly whenever Jensen hit his prostrate with his cock and clenching his inside around Jensen cock tightly.Fuck! he's close. 

"Fuck! I'm close" 

Jensen panted against Misha ear,while driving his cock inside Misha to the hilt.

"Me too..Ahh..more..Jensen please.. Ohh there.."

Misha moans loudly.Its fortunate thats nobody's around to hear his vocal lover.

Jensen changed the angle,bending Misha right at the waist.And then pounding into Misha's tight,hot hole with deep,hard thrusts driving his lover over the edge of his orgasm.

"Ahh! Ohh..Jensen..Jensen ahhhnn"

Misha came with a splat against the wall. moaning his name loudly.His inside clenched more against Jensen's cock with his orgasm driving Jensen to the edge too.

With three more deep thrusts,Jensen pull out off Misha's fluttering hole with an obscene pop and splash his seeds in Misha's crack and coloring Misha's ass cheeks with his remaining spunks. Misha pants,standing up and turning toward him,with a sated look on his face.Jensen grab his face with both hands to plant a tender kiss on Misha's lips, and then help redressed his lover back.

"I love you Jen"

Misha said smiling at him with his gummy smile.And Jensen suddenly feel like the happiest man on the planet.

I love you too Mish"

He said hugging Misha one more time,before possessively putting his hand on Misha's waist to walk back toward the pub.They still need to fetch Jared first before going back to their trailers.

 

Damn he feel so possessive after the horny bastard tried to get into Misha's pants tonight at the pub.He'd always been possessive of Misha but after tonight, it have multiply by ten times.He just hope Misha would be okay with that.Misha does not like to be coddles but maybe,just maybe he will let Jensen do that.Just him.


End file.
